


Fire

by yuffiehighwind



Series: Miscellaneous HTLJ [4]
Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuffiehighwind/pseuds/yuffiehighwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex with another war god brings down the house. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

  
The man pressed her against the wall so she could feel the heat of the fire on the other side against her back. Support beams collapsed and fell into the wreckage around them, but he pinned down her wrists by her head. Wide blue eyes bore into hers and he licked his lips hungrily.  
  
"Let me go."  
  
"'Fraid of a little fire? It won't hurt."  
  
"That's not the point," she growled. "This wasn't part of the plan."  
  
He sneered and imitated her tone. "'It wasn't part of the plan.' Screw the plan. The plan's done, Discord. Can't you loosen up a little?"  
  
The goddess just glared at him. He leaned in, pressing his body to hers. She could have him on the ground in seconds, a piece of kindling for the fire, but she didn't struggle against his grip and loathed that he knew why.  
  
"You'll regret crossing me, Deimos. And when Ares finds out--"  
  
But he'd stopped her speech with his mouth, his slick tongue on hers.  
  
Deimos tightened his grip on her wrists so they hurt. He wanted them to bruise, marking her. It was tough to bruise a goddess, though, if she didn't want it. But this one was all over it, he thought.  
  
Pulling away, but close enough for her to feel his hot breath on her lips, he whispered, "Ares isn't gonna find out."  
  
Her eyes were shut tight. She couldn't bear to look at him, not like this and not this close. He kissed the skin under her ear, nibbled on her earlobe and whispered nonsense. Discord struggled against his grip again, but just enough to make him push her down harder.  
  
"He'd better not," she said, gasping when his teeth sunk into her neck. The fire was raging in their room of the crumbling house now, and a mortal would have suffocated from the smoke. The two kissed fiercely, Deimos grinding against her. He could have come in his shorts right then, because there was terrified screaming outside. This was not the only house burning.  
  
"I'm going to fuck you now," he said, but Discord still wouldn't open her eyes. "Did you hear me?" he repeated, releasing his grip on one wrist and slapping her face. She grunted and looked at him.  
  
"No one hits a goddess, worm." She took her free hand to grab his hair and wrench his head back. Wincing, he nodded.

"What if she likes it?" he asked, releasing her other hand. Discord fixed a sharp nail on his neck, then tightened her hold on his windpipe.  
  
"Then she'll ask him nicely." Turning around, Discord pressed Deimos to the wall this time. Letting him go, she stepped back to admire the bulge in his pants.

But the ceiling was getting unstable. Deimos glanced up to see a huge crossbeam start to fall where the goddess was standing. He propelled into motion, tackling Discord and rolling across the filthy floor as it crashed...


End file.
